


Camilla and Cyrus Prompts

by Sage170



Series: Cromwell Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work, The Cromwell Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage170/pseuds/Sage170
Summary: A collection of prompts and short fics about Camilla and Cyrus, who are characters from the book I'm writing. It's mainly just them being cute and me working on my writing skills. This will be updated.
Relationships: Camilla Lucille Ortega/Cyrus Hugo Woods, Clementine Hazel Cromwell/Orrin Zachary Woods, Dahlia Amelia Cromwell/Roxanne Diana Ash, Graham Elliot Ary/Cassandra Nuying Zeng, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nathaniel Marcus Ash/Huy Clark Le
Series: Cromwell Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928272





	Camilla and Cyrus Prompts

# Generated Prompts/ Chapter List

1 - Cyrus and Camilla meet in university at one of the neighboring restaurants when they both realize they’re skipping the same class.

2 - | Camilla: I'm gonna do the thing | Cyrus: That's probably a bad idea | Camilla: *does the thing* | Cyrus: holy-shit |

3 - Cyrus and Camilla and their friends end up having to all sleep in the same room. Nobody can get any sleep because Camilla is snoring incredibly loud… Except for Cyrus, who's completely used to it.

4 - Camilla and Cyrus in a band.

5 - Cyrus and Camilla meeting because they're neighbors. Camilla is singing in the shower at night, and Cyrus comes to complain because they have thin walls.

6 - Camilla gets into a heated argument with someone. Camilla begins threatening them, so Cyrus, picks up Camilla and carries/drags them out of the room before anyone gets hurt.

7 - Camilla and Cyrus backpacking across the world.

8 - Camilla and Cyrus sharing soft kisses, lips barely touching, just chaste little things that leave both parties irrationally breathless

9 - Camilla and Cyrus staying home and ordering take out because it's too hot outside.

10 - Cyrus letting Camilla warm their cold hands under their shirt.


End file.
